Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game)
Decolonization start times- Some incidents would be inevitable, due to pathologically hostile attitudes to any ruler and/or the end of an old treaty with the ORIGINAL colonial power. Of course you could fight it or renegotiate a treaty, but it must be a skillful and through act. Source- Wikipedia. Decided they could make it on their own *S. Africa 1927 *Canada 1933 *Philippines 1946. (it became as US state in the late 1920's) *Australia 1947 *New Zealand 1947 *The Dominion of Ceylon (Sri Lanka) 1947 *Libya 1951 *Anglo-Egyptian Sudan 1955 *Protectorate of (Morocco France & Spain) 1956. *Ghana 1957. *British Malaya 1957 (the Kingdom of Sarawak and North Borneo Territory joined Malaysia a in about 1964) *French African Guinea 1958. *Surinam 1959 *Rhodesia 1965 (Mugabe's Zimbabwe takes over in circa 1980, unless he's killed) Hated foreign rule and left #Ireland 1922 #Egypt 1922 #Iraq 1932 #Lebanon 1943 #N. Vietnam 1945 #Syria 1946 #Pakistan (including Bangladesh until 1974) 1947 #British India (India/Pakistan/Bangladesh) 1947 (Britain gives autonomy to India but not independence) #Federation of Burma 1948. #S. Vietnam 1949 #N. Vietnam- 1940 #Indonesia (less the Moluccas, Bali, Flores and Dutch West Guinea) 1949 #Uganda 1960 #Kenya 1963 #Somalia 1960 (conqured) #Zaire 1962 #Algeria 1962 #Guinea Bissau 1973 #Angola 1975 #Mozambique 1975 22:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ending of an old treaty with the ORIGINAL colonial power #Nepal 1923 #Newfoundland (nominally an independent dominion but under direct British rule since 1934) (1949, union with Canada) #Bhutan 1947 #The Trucial States (UAE) 1971 #Sikkim was then given to India by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was crushed by India in 1974.(indipendent) # Aruchal Pradesh was annexed by India in 1950, but a user can decide to respect the British plan for India to just Vassalage it in 1952 (lumped in with India). # for Bahawalpur, Khairpur, and the Baluchistan States was then given to Pakistan by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was annexed in 1956. (rebeled against India and founded Pakistan) # The Chitral and the N.W Frontier States like States Waziristan, was then given to Pakistan by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was annexed in 1969. (Joined pakeststa, exsept for indipendent Waziristan). # Hunza and Nagar was then given to Pakistan by Britain in 1947 as a vassal and was annexed in 1974 (jined Paklistan and India. 22:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Inevitable colonial crisis #Polish invasion of the Central Lithuania Republic- 1922.6 #Klipida Revolt- 1923 #1932 Gran Chaco War. #The Leticia Incident- 1933 #Saudi-Yemeni War in 1934. #The Ecuadorian–Peruvian War of '41- 1941 #Operation Polo- 1946 (Did not happened because some things was different) #The Kashmir crisis of 1946-7 (Did not happened because some things was different) #Kenya's Mau Mau Rebellion - 1952–1960 (They wone) #Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic 1960 – 1965 #Algerian War of independence- 1952-1962 ( several states that are devolved or indipendent) #Aden Emergency 1963-1967 #Cyprus 1952-63 #Breakup of the USSR- 1991 #Breakup of Yugoslavia/Bosnia/Kosovo and related other wars- 1992-1999 # Chechnya- 1992-1997 22:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) *Exactly my thoughts toThe River Nile-2 (talk) Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game